pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Cartoon: Friendship is Magic (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style)
TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz's TV-spoof of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Applejack - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Rainbow Dash - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Rarity - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Fluttershy - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Pinkie Pie - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Starlight Glimmer - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Sunshet Shimmer - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Spike - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Smolder - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Ocellus - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Silverstream - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Gallus - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Yona - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Sandbar - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Princess Celestia - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Luna - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Cadence - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Flurry Heart - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Throax - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Discord - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Princess Skystar - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Queen Novo - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Shining Armor - Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Autumn Blaze - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Princess Ember - Elsa (Frozen) *Apple Bloom - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Sweetie Belle - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Scootaloo - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Big Macintosh - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Granny Smith - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Babs Seeds - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Zecora - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Trixie - Vileplume (Pokemon) *Sunburst - Goofy (Disney) *Mayor Mare - Amy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Nurse Redheart - Joy (Inside Out) *Snips - Chip (Disney) *Snails - Dale (Disney) *Gilda - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *Mr. Cake - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Mrs. Cake - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Pumpkin Cake - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Pound Cake - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Diamond Tiara - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Silver Spoon - Melvina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cheerilee - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Gabby - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *DJ Pon-3 - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Octavia Melody - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Derpy Whooves - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Dr. Whooves - Bigoriki (GoGoRiki) *Pipsqueak - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Fancy Pants - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Fleur De Lis - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Twist - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Spitfire - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Soarin - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Cheese Sandwich - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Lyra Heartstrings - Luanne Platter Hill (King of The Hill) *Sweetie Drops - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Sapphire Shoes - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Night Light - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Twilight Velvet - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bright Mac - Squirtle (Pokemon) *Pear Butter - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Bow Hothoof - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Windy Whistles - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Hondo Flanks - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Cookie Crumbles - Samantha Cunningham (Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy) *Mr. Shy - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Mrs. Shy - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Zephyr Breeze - Poby (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Ingenous Rock - Wilford Wolf (Animaniacs) *Cloudy Quartz - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Maud Pie - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Limestone Pie - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Marble Pie - Wish Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Owlowiscious - Olgariki (GoGoRiki) *Winona - Spike (Rugrats) *Tank - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Opalescence - Fluffy (Rugrats) *Angel - Honey (Moshi Monsters) *Gummy - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *Nightmare Moon - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Queen Chrysalis - Circe (DuckTales) *King Sombra - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Lord Tirek - Spaceboogie (The Spacebots) *Diamond Dogs - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *Sphinx - Evil Queen Lika (The Spacebots) *Mane-iac - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cozy Glow - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Storm King - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Grubber - Katnipz (Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy) *Gaia Everfree - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Grogar - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Lavan - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) Gallery Usagi Tsukino 1.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Twilight Sparkle Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Applejack Soleil Spacebot (TV Series).jpg|Soleil Spacebot as Rainbow Dash Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rarity Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Fluttershy Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Pinkie Pie Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Starlight Glimmer Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Sunset Shimmer Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael as Smolder Minnie.png|Minnie Mouse as Ocellus Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Gallus Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Yona Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Sandbar Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Princess Celestia Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Princess Luna Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Princess Cadence 220px-Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson as Flurry Heart Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Throax PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Princess Skystar Leslie Silenter.png|Leslie Silenter as Shining Armor Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Princess Ember Blossom ready-4-.jpg|Blossom as Apple Bloom Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Sweetie Belle Buttercup ready-1-.png|Buttercup as Scootaloo Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Babs Seeds Makoto Kino.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Zecora Vileplume.png|Vileplume as Trixie Disneygoofy2012.jpg|Goofy as Sunburst Amy Spacebot.png|Amy Spacebot as Mayor Mare JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Nurse Redheart Chip.jpg|Chip as Snips Dale.jpg|Dale as Snails True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as Mrs. Cake Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Pumpkin Cake Baby-tugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-65.4.jpg|Baby Tugs Bear as Pound Cake Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Diamond Tiara Melvina Spacebot.png|Melvina Spacebot as Silver Spoon Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Cheerilee Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff as Gabby Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as DJ Pon-3 Princess Melody Spacebot.png|Princess Melody Spacebot as Octavia Melody Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Derpy Whooves Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Pipsqueak FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin as Fancy Pants FGuy Lois Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Lois Griffin as Fleur De Lis Chamametchi.png|Chamametchi as Twist Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter Hill as Lyra Heartstrings Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Sweetie Drops Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Sapphire Shoes Tom with a hole in his head.png|Tom Cat as Night Light Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as Twilight Velvet Squirtle.png|Squirtle as Bright Mac Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Pear Butter Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Bow Hothoof Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Windy Whistles Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Hondo Flanks Demon Posessed Samantha.jpg|Samantha Cunningham as Cookie Crumbles Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Mr. Shy Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Mrs. Shy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Cloudy Quartz Karita Spacebot.png|Karita Spacebot as Maud Pie Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Limestone Pie Wish Bear as Rosalina 2D.png|Wish Bear as Marble Pie Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as Gummy Circe.jpg|Circe as Queen Chrysalis Spaceboogie.png|Spaceboogie as Lord Tirek Evil Queen Lika.png|Evil Queen Lika as Sphinx Sedusa.jpg|Sedusa as Mane-iac Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Cozy Glow Katnipz.png|Katnipz as Grubber Shreeky.jpg|Shreeky as Gaia Everfree It's ClarkLaser 162.png|Dark Laser as Grogar Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Lavan Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof